During the past eight years, the Diabetes Research and Training Center has augmented research and training at Indiana University and contributed to the research training of future investigators. This application describes the research base upon which the DRTC was initially established, how that base has expanded using the resources of the DRTC, and significant research accomplishments during the past three years. In the RESEARCH Component of the DRTC, continuation of the current four Research Cores is proposed: ANIMAL CORE; IMMUNOASSAY AND IMMUNOLOGICAL SERVICES CORE; MOLECULAR BIOLOGY AND PROTEIN SEQUENCING CORE; and BIOSTATISTICS AND EPIDEMIOLOGY CORE. The BIOSTATISTICS CORE has been renamed to reflect the recruitment of an epidemiologist experienced in diabetes-related research and the expansion of that Core to include epidemiologic investigations. Each Core has been successful in meeting its objectives, and expansions appropriate to the increased demands and services of each of the Cores are proposed. The proposal contains a summary of the PILOT Project progress and requests funding for continuation. The ADMINISTRATION CORE has also requested continuation at the current level of support. The TRAINING component of the DRTC contains two current Cores: The DIABETES CLINICAL FACILITY and the EDUCATIONAL DEVELOPMENT AND EVALUATION CORE. The application contains a proposal to establish a new OUTREACH CORE. The recruitment of a group of pediatric diabetologists has permitted us to expand our DIABETES CLINICAL FACILITY and to propose major projects in the training of pediatric residents. We also propose to continue our current major educational project entitled Professional Education And the Clinical Environment, and to establish two large projects within the OUTREACH CORE, both directed at improving health professional care of patients with Type I diabetes mellitus.